custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ToaFairon
Hi there! I'm ToaFairon and this is my talk page. Here you can discuss my MOCs and stories. The reason I deleted my old messages I deleted it because something made my talk page such a big mess that I had to delete everything of it. I couldn't make an archive because the computer I worked on then was really slow. Archive 1 Talk to me here Main Page Hey, I checked out the main page for The Order Of Honor. It's pretty cool and all, but I think you should consider other members MOCs and such other than me and Kouhiimaru. So next time we host a voting session or contest, please think of the others as well. I am sure they have some great MOCs. - [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE INSTRUCTIONS FOR MY AWESOME BATERRA??? I'm thinking of making instructions for my Baterra. If you want me to, please reply on my talk page. This one will have two force fields. Re: Alright. But I was just saying that next time it would be cool if others were featured. I dont mind attention, but I also dont mind others getting attention as well.-[[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Category:Templates Category:ToaFairon Contest Have you decided the winners of the FuSoTech contest? Sorry if I seem obsessed with it, it would be cool if the story started soon.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Category:Templates Category:ToaFairon Club... You know your club, The Creators of Gigas Magna? I was wondering if I could join, it seems really cool. TIL Hello,ToaFairon,you are invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAL SHAME!Jareroden97 05:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) *begs forgiveness* I apologize. I know, I was supposed to get back to writing stories as soon as possible, but I was... unable... to access the Internet for a time. Forgive me. I shall begin writing now. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Blog post: yes. MOC contest: no, but I'm about to enter. And as a matter of fact, I was going to have Velnax appear in Life in the Underworld, so I might as well draw him now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I have a question * Can I Join The Creators of Gigas Magna? * May I have a sig please? * Thanks for the sig. * Want to be friends?~ ~ * Cool.~ ~ Easy way? Hi, Is there a place to quickly learn about the Gigas Magna storyline. I want to read it, but I have problems with its complexity(is that a word?). I think its cool, but where should I start reading with so many stories? Well, lets start reading then. Could still take a while before I know enough to talk about it without looking stupid, so don`t expect many compliments in a while. And yes, I`ve seen your contest. I`m afraid I won`t enter, since I`m not someone for themed contests. Excuse me, I did not see there was a custom entries section. I`ll think about it. Also, I have some new mocs, 3 of which made using the never-posted versions of my stupid mocs Tanma, Solek and Photok, part of the currently being revemped story of the Vagra Nui Tales(Yes, thats where my name comes from). About the mocs, you have good mocs too, I see(With good, I mean "better" as in "more custom". Same as Teammbc said). Only complain I have with them is the bad-looking brown in the color schemes. At Fairon, I`m talking about the Iron Drone bodies, which could maybe be switched with Devastator bodies. It still is a good hand design, I think. About Miserix, The lack of more brown. I think he looks great, except of the brown parts on it. Especially the Carapar armor looks bad to me. I`m not sure where to switch it with. But they both look great, don`t get me wrong. And I just see the feet of Miserix, and that is a cool design cool too, just as the body. Also, my contest is changed a bit. It must be a better looking vesrsion of a Star, not exactly a titan. Smaller ones should still have custom bodies, though. I know how it is being low on pieces, I have that problem too. And I know about Miserix's original form, its impossible to build without instructions. Sorry, I thought you were talking about this. Well that one is pretty hard also. I wish Lego sells Bionicle pieces at Pick-a-brick, and I mean all of them. Then the problems would be solved. Well, lets start on getting pins first, that is my biggest problem. I`m low on them for something like 1-2 years now. And in that Miserix moc are pretty much pieces I need. I took 2 mocs apart in 2 days for 2 other mocs. But they certainly are improved. They are gonna appear in a story which will come out summer, or maybe here. I`m not that low also, but I only have the old...older...2001-2004 bodies in store and about one or two Inika I don`t have limbs for. And of course my hunger for Technic rods and +-rods. I`m gonna spend some money in Pick-A-Brick for new Technic. Then I at least have pieces for a titan. I already have an idea in the form of a big Rahi, but i`m not sure. B.T.W. I also have Miserix MoC, I build it a few days ago, and it also gets some good new role. Plus, I have a Takanuva-08 sized Teridax, ready for attack. #5 and #9 Winner Congratulations,ToaFairon!Your M.O.C.,Miserix,won 5th place in my M.O.C. Contest! P.S.Also, your M.O.C.,Fairon,won 9th place in my M.O.C. Contest. Jareroden97 20:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Continuity Problem Revenge of the Rogue happens 100 years before TFC. Therefore, how is it that Antidax escapes during The Purge (10 years before RotR) and the strike team goes after him hours later? Please retcon it somehow, or the Great Spirit of Continuity will get mad and annihilate you with a blast of Author Powers. (He has to escape before Revenge of the Rogue because he appears in the Matoran Universe during the Underworld Trilogy.) Also note that he escapes during the Purge because that's when Gigas Nui first gets destroyed, and he has a chance to escape from the rubble. By the way, we need an explanation for the Dreadnought being where it is. Could it be that it was put in Dread Lake (a place in Planet of Shadows) by the Great Beings at the end of the war? That would make a lot of sense. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Just make a little change that makes everything make sense. That's what retconning is, you know? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Thank you for fixing it. And I will update TDR once I finish Revenge of the Rogue. I have two chapters left — you should read it, by the way. It contains major hints as to the future of the storyline... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Wanna be friends? If so, you can join the United Builders. Stars Self-Moc Contest When's the due date of the your stars contest? Don`t you have others? Well, I`m not sure I already changed it officially, but it need to be a resembling character of one of the (horrible) stars now. I`m not sure you have some good-looking mocs, but maybe you can find one having coincidental (is that a word?) similar looks. Also, look at this please: Also, could you show me some of you best work in stories, characters etc? And maybe give me some insight in your favourite things to wiki-writing (just came up with that term) if you want to join, and become something higher in it? Also, I`m desperately seeking for potential members. Do you know some good ones from yours? Well, those MOCs you just mentioned are not useful (in their original names). I`ll come back about the Rahkshi later, and I`m not planning to involve alternates in the story(I`m sorry, but GM is big enough, don`t you think?). And about my Mocing style, its just crap scrapped together at the moment, since I`m very low on pieces, as you already know. I have managed to get some mocs or my currently totally dead VNT line, having some good mocs re-introduced. I`m sorry I cannot give you names, but it are slightly upgraded Tanma, Solek(Vagra Nui Tales), and Photok, and some others, but I`m not going to give them yet. You`ll find out about them in a serial about (...) and the STR, plus (...). Sorry for hiding those names, but I do need to be strict in this serial. It`ll come out somewhere at summer. (sorry for getting off topic, but now you at least know what came from the crapped first articles I ever created. They`ll most likely go to Candites for deletion soon.) And you can put the membership template (Your code= ) on your page, and put your name at "Normal members" with ~~~ Yes Sure! What would you like to help with? For background on the Xaterex Multiverse, see here or here. The Main Page is here, and you can browse my category to find out more. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Oh, and another thing: Is TheSlicer on wikia today? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Not diectly,as I've been writing my story for years and only just heard about this wiki.however,the gigas magna storyline inspires me to make the xaterex storyline better. Ah. Ok, but i will ask one thing, Wat have i missed in 2 months?- Creator613